


The Tranquility of Letting Go

by gammotus



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Feelings, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammotus/pseuds/gammotus
Summary: Ianto is so very calm, as he kneels on the blood and waits.





	The Tranquility of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just an overlength drabble from last night that I had to scribble down before falling asleep. All thoughts and comments are more than welcome.

Jack is so angry. And Ianto is so calm.

He can feel the serenity spreading through him gradually and eventually ﬁlling him completely, like a protecting sphere against the raw emotions radiating from the other man. He succumbs to the feeling, isolating himself from all the hurt and pain and anger echoing around him. Absently he recognizes his own obtrusive and very conﬂicted emotions under the calming veil that is now engulﬁng them, and Ianto lets them go; he watches as they drown and suffocate under that veil - the veil that has now covered him completely.

Ianto is so very calm, as he kneels on the blood and waits.


End file.
